Un mundo con mas RandallXJohnny
by LaReinaCalabaza
Summary: Serie de drabbles centrados en la pareja de Randall y Johnny. Dedicado a el autor BadgerWolf. T por si acaso, pero podría cambiar luego. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Lo dulce café

**Desde hace un tiempo estoy en duda sobre mi tipo de escritura, así que me eh decidido a hacer esto como una especie de experimento para probar distintos estilos. ¿Y por que un JohnnyXRandall? Por que me eh dado cuenta de que de echo no hay mucho sobre ellos en el FF.**

**Los estilos de narración cambiaran en cada capitulo hasta que me decida por uno. Si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia, no dudes en mandarme un PM o dejarme un Review.**

**Advertencias: La escritura, supongo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Monsters Inc/University o sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hiciera, Randall no habría sido desterrado, el y Johnny ya estarían casados y tendrían 5 hijos...**

_**Dedicado a el autor:**__**BadgerWolf, quien me inspiro a escribir sobre la pareja, sin decir que fue el quien hizo que me gustara la ellos gracias a su fic "Trust". Espero que actualices pronto y que disfrutes aunque sea un poco mi historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Lo dulce del café<strong>

Todas las mañanas, johnny se despierta para encontrar a un pequeño monstruo morado junto a el, sonríe y sale de su cama con cuidado y sin prisa camina en dirección al baño. Se cepilla los colmillos y de vez en cuando se da una ducha, todo depende de que tanta diverción haya tenido con Randall la noche anterior.

De nuevo a su cuarto, se viste con su típico suéter de ROR con orgullo y se para frente a se espejo a arreglar su pelaje, todo esto con esa sonrisita arrogante que tanto sabia desesperar.

Camino a la cocina tararea una melodía relajada a medida que se acerca a uno de los gabinetes en la pared y saca un frasco de el. Toma una taza y una cucharita, prepara el café y sin dejar de tararear lo deja calentando mientras espera paciente por el.

Presionando el botón de "Stop" antes de que sonara la incesante alarma de le microondas, lo abre, toma la taza y lo cierra de nuevo. Camina hacia la sala soplando el café para luego sentarse en su gran sofá y encender el televisor.

Tomando de a sorbos pequeños la amarga bebida, observa a Randall caminar hacia la sala y le sonríe en forma de saludo, sintiendo una rara satisfacción al ver que el reptil le devuelve el gesto con cariño. Palmea el lugar a su lado esperando a que el se siente allí.

Pasando su brazo por los hombros de su pareja atrayéndolo hacia si cuando el cumple con la invitación del mayor, amplia su sonrisa sintiendo como Randall se acurruca en el emitiendo lo que casi suena como un ronroneo. Permaneciendo en la misma posición hasta que la alarma acaba por anunciar la necesidad de prepararse para sus clases.

Se levantan a regañadientes y se preparan con resignación, aprovechando cada momento posible para intercambiar miradas o sonrisas ocasionales, terminan en lo que les parece injustamente rápido. Y ya en la puerta, a sabiendas de que deben separarse en ese momento, comparten un par de palabras de aliento para su día y otra sonrisa con aires de tristeza.

El reptil se acerca a Johnny y junta sus labios con suavidad, saboreando lo poco que queda del sabor amargo del café.

Cuando se separan el es el primero en salir de la casa, dejando a el mayor en la puerta sonriendo suavemente, sabiendo que sin duda el mejor momento de la mañana era ese, el beso de despedida que le confirma mas de una cosa.

Se relame los labios y sale de la casa de su fraternidad con expresión de felicidad, siempre teniendo presente el pensamiento de el tan ansiado beso de bienvenida que segura mente le esperaba a su llegada. Luego ya se aseguraría de tomar un café antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Después de todo, esa era la única razón por la que tomaba mas de dos o tres tazas al día, por que los besos de Randall siempre saben mas dulces si contrastaban con ese amargo sabor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que les parece? La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de este estilo pero... Por favor, déjenme su opinión para saber que piensan, me seria de mucha ayuda.<strong>

_**¡Gracias por leer Dattebayo!**_

_**LaReinaCalabaza**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Yo te protejo

**Ok ¿Como están? Pensaba actualizar un poco mas tarde, pero resulta que juntarme a mi, la clase de matemáticas, canciones algo lúgubres y un par de dibujos de Randall saca a flote mi creatividad.**

**Los estilos de narración cambiaran en cada capitulo hasta que me decida por uno. **

**Si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia, no dudes en mandarme un PM o dejarme un Review.**

**Advertencias: ****Agresión física y posiblemente psicológica**.** La escritura, supongo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Monsters Inc/University o sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hiciera, Randall sería el protagonista de la película. Y definitivamente Johnny ya abría razonado y ya se abría declarado...**

**_Dedicado a el autor:__BadgerWolf, quien me inspiro a escribir sobre la pareja, sin decir que fue el quien hizo que me gustara la ellos gracias a su fic "Trust". Espero que actualices pronto y que disfrutes aunque sea un poco mi historia._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Yo te protejo<p>

Gimiendo y retorciéndose, sintió la necesidad de llevar su primer par de brazos a su vientre, a sabiendas que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Cerro los ojos y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago.

Abrió los ojos y alzo la vista, logrando distinguir entre la nublada cortina de lágrimas a tres monstruos riéndose con mofa y un pequeño rastro de sadismo. Uno de ellos tomo impulso y patio su garganta, soltando una carcajada al verlo hacer arcadas y abrir su boca desesperado en busca de aire mientras se retorcía aun mas.

El segundo puso uno de sus pies en su cabeza, presionando ligeramente obteniendo un lloriqueo y una mueca de dolor. Frunció el ceño y borrando su gesto de diverción se agacho a la altura de Randall, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del suyo.

"¿Qué pasa? Pequeño idiota ¿Quieres llorar?" Le susurro con tono suave. Se volteo a ver a los otros, mirándolos con seriedad antes de suspirar y pararse de nuevo. "¿Estamos siendo demasiado rudos con el?"

Los demás se miraron entre si y asintiendo y murmurando palabras de reconocimiento, siguiendo a el otro mientras este se alejaba del reptil y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. Dio diez pasos antes de girarse repentinamente y correr hacia el, pateando su cabeza con fuerza.

Aturdido, grito en agonía mientras su vista se desenfoco y sintió la sangre brotar de la herida cuando escucho confuso lo que parecía una fuerte risa.

Sollozo, encogiendo su cuerpo sin importarle que los otros seguían riendo y que en cualquier momento volverían a golpearlo. No importaba ya, eso era normal ¿No? Había pasado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Un golpe. Seguro que ya no volverían a hacerlo jamas.

Una patada. Con suerte se aburrirían y se irían pronto.

Un pie sobre su estomago. En cualquier momento se darían la vuelta y se olvidarían de el como todos los demás.

Otra patada. Pronto estaría solo...

_Sólo ..._

_Sólo ..._

¿El siempre estaría solo, verdad?...

¿Verdad?...

Los golpes pararon ¿Por qué? ¿Ya se habían marchado?. Intento enfocase en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en los débiles susurros y los pasos que parecían escucharse a lo lejos. Capto lo que parecía un fuerte rugido y una nueva voz, sonaba enojada, como si la furia se mezclara con el desagrado y la repulsión.

Pasos, azotes y gritos mas tarde, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Intento abrir los ojos, intento identificar a quien lo ayudaba y temiendo que solo fuera otro truco intento alejarse de el.

"No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar" Y por alguna razón, encontró confort en aquella voz llena de dulzura y cariño, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, tan cálida y reconfortante. ¿Quien era? No lo sabía, lo único que logro captar antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del desconocido fueron las iniciales de ROR y una mezcla de colores rojo, amarillo y morado.

Quizás, no estaba tan solo después de todo...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por que siento que querrán matarme? Lo lamento, a mi tampoco me gusto la idea de casi matan a Randy, pero una de mis amigas me lo pidió ¡Matenla a ella! ¡Si me matan a mí no podre seguir escribiendo! De verdad esto me pareció el típico sueño de cada fangirl de la pareja, Randall en problemas y Johnny a su rescate.<strong>

**Creo que esto quedo muy precipitado, me distraje mucho mientras lo escribía. Por favor, déjenme su opinión para saber que piensan, me seria de mucha ayuda.**

_**¡Gracias por leer Dattebayo!**_

_**LaReinaCalabaza**_


	3. Chapter 3 Mensajes

**Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capítulo. No tengo nada que decir mas que ¡A leer!**

**Si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia, no dudes en mandarme un PM o dejarme un Review.**

**N/A: A partir de ahora, seguiré con el mismo estilo de escritura. Los pocos fics que escribí con otros estilos resultaron tan horribles que decidí seguir con este.**

**Advertencias: La escritura, supongo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Monsters Inc/University o sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hiciera MU y MI estarían llenas de slash, Randall habría aparecido mas en la película y, obviamente, sería millonaria.**

**_Dedicado a el autor:_ _BadgerWolf, quien me inspiro a escribir sobre la pareja, sin decir que fue el quien hizo que me gustara la ellos gracias a su fic "Trust". Espero que actualices pronto y que disfrutes aunque sea un poco mi historia._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Mensajes<p>

"La técnica de un buen rugido, como ya sabrán, requiere del debido razonamiento y evaluación de la situación. Generalmente, edad y temor del niño" Como el profesor Knight seguía hablando, todos los estudiantes tomaban nota y escuchaban atentos. O mejor dicho, la mayoría. Algunos atendían a lo que la el decía, otros al menos lo intentaban, y algúnos ya rendidos se dedicaban a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Y en este primer grupo, claramente se encontraba Randall Boggs. Quien estaba con la cabeza enterrada en su bloc de notas, tomando apunte con su rapidez y eficiencia características, intentando memorizar todo al tiempo que no perdía palabra alguna.

Tan centrado estaba en su tarea que al sentir una vibración a su lado dio un pequeño respingo y dejo caer su lápiz. Recuperándose de la sorpresa dirigió una mirada a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie se había percatado, acto seguido llevo su segundo par de brazos hacia su bolso, el cual se ubicaba a un lado de su silla. De ella recupero su celular, y sin dejar de inspeccionar su entorno por fin se decidió en concentrare en el.

Usando la clave debida, lo desbloqueo y como le indicaba abrió la casilla de mensajes.

_**"¿Aún estas en clases?"**_

Randall rodó los ojos e izo una mueca. Ni siquiera había pasado media mañana y ya había recibido mas de quince mensajes de Johnny. Asegurándose de nuevo de que nadie le prestara atención tecleo rápido su respuesta.

**_"Si Johnny. Por quinta vez, aún estoy en horario de clases"_**

Suspiro y se dispuso a guardar su I Phone su bolso cunado sonó otra vibración.

**_"¿En qué clase?"_**

Deacuerdo, esto comenzaba a irritarlo.

**_"Teoría y ciencia del rugido"_**

Repitió la acción anterior con el mismo resultado.

_**"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"**_

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

_**"Lo que necesito es escuchar a mi profesor"**_

Esta vez no se molesto en intentar guardar el aparato, limitándose a disimularlo bajo su pupitre.

**_"¿En serió? Porque tu sabes que yo ya pase por esas clases y praticamente ya tengo memorizados todos los temas"_**

Suspiro y rodó los ojos de nuevo.

_**"Si, en serió. Pero gracias de todas formas"**_

Espero tres minutos exactos para intentar dejar todo eso y volver a su clase. Si, _intento_.

_**"Entonces... ¿Sobre que tema estas trabajando?"**_

Sintió un tic formándose en uno de sus ojos cuando otro mensaje llego.

**_"¿Qué dice usted es _****_clase?"_**

Suficiente para la paciencia de Randall.

_**"¡Lo sabría si dejaras de molestarme y me permitieras concentrarme en la maldita clase!"**_

Randall respiro hondo y trato de calmarse. Contó hasta diez y reviso sus mensajes de nuevo.

**_"Ok, Ok, ya te entendí. No tienes que comportare así"_**

**_"Si, Si"_**

Complacido con lo que parecía el final de la conversación, suspiro y volvió su atención a la clase.

_**BRRR.**_

_Olvídalo Randall, ignoralo._

_**BRRR.**_

_No contestare, si lo hago solo sera peor._

_**¡Brrr!**_

_Ya encontrara algo mejor que hacer que solo molestarme._

_**¡Brrr!**_

Suspiro aún mas fuerte y decidió que no lo dejaría en paz de cualquier forma. Daba lo mismo si le respondía o no ¿Cierto?

_***Tres mensajes nuevos***_

**_"Randy"_**

**_"¿Randy?"_**

**_"¡Randy!"_**

El apretó los dientes gruño con ligereza.

_**"¡¿QUE?!"**_

**_"Te amo"_**

Su expresión se mantuvo serio a veces.

**_"Eres un idiota"_**

_**"Si. Pero soy tu idiota"**_

Resoplo y sonrió con suavidad, relajando su postura por fin se dedico a intentar encontrarle coherencia a las palabras de Knight. Pasaron los minutos y su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_**"Por cierto ¿Cuando terminan tus clases?"**_

"Olvidalo" Susurro con un suspiro. Tres segundos mas tarde el aparato se encontraba en algún lugar del suelo, con la tapa abierta y sin batería.

De verdad Johnny tenía que conseguir un pasatiempo cuando estaba enfermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Escribí esto clase de física. Mi hermano mayor estaba enfermo ese día y al parecer no tenia nada mejor que hacer que enviarme mensajes todo el maldito día. En algún momento me desespere y lance mi celular al piso. Y uno de mis compañeros lo piso... ¡Adivinen quien ya no tiene celular! ^u^'<strong>

**Como sea, déjenme su opinión para saber que piensan, me seria de mucha ayuda.**

_**¡Gracias por leer Dattebayo!**_

_**LaReinaCalabaza**_


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Para qué son los amigos?

**Si, un par de días de distancia donde debería haber actualizado, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?**

**Por alguna razón estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo, me esforcé para que este capítulo quedara un poco mas largo que los anteriores.**

**Advertencia: La caligrafía, supongo. Alguno que otro momento MikeXRandall muy leve.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Monsters Inc/University o sus personajes me pertenecen... Por desgracia.**

**_Dedicado a el autor:_ _BadgerWolf, quien me inspiro a escribir sobre la pareja, sin decir que fue el quien hizo que me gustara la ellos gracias a su fic "Trust". Espero que actualices pronto y que disfrutes al menos un poco mi historia._**

_**Y a un amigó que esta pasando por un momento algo difícil con su pareja. No te preocupes, seguro las cosas mejoraran tarde o temprano, te deseó la mejor de las suertes.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: ¿Para qué son los amigos?<p>

Es un día tranquilo en Monsters University, la típica paz de un sábado por la mañana esperaba ser rota por la noche en alguna celebración juvenil de miles de monstruos. Y esta claro que uno esperaría precisamente hasta la noche, pues no era del todo raro que la mayoría de los habitantes de dicha universidad se encontraran con la cabeza enterrada entre las sabanas de una cómoda cama y que ninguno se tomara la molestia de moverse de allí hasta mas de medio día.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Y la apacible tranquilidad de los dormitorios fue rota por cierto monstruo verde de un solo ojo.

"Mike, por favor, baja la voz" Pidió Randall en una especie de combinación entre suplica y sollozó.

"¡¿Cómo quieres qué baje la voz?! ¡No bajare nada!"

"Vamos Mike, usted está adentro para ambos. Calmarte Usted debería"

Mike soltó una desastrosamente falsa risita nada divertida "Calmarme" Repitió con una repentina calma "¿Calmarme?" Pregunto por segunda vez "¡¿Como demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡No me calmare! ¡Tú eres el que debes calmarte, tú!"

"¡Escúchate! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo!" Reclamó ya cansado de los gritos de su compañero.

El se detuvo por un momento y se masajeó las sienes con impaciencia "Bien" Fue su respuesta, tomo una larga respiración en busca de calma y comenzó a hablar "Repasemos esto una vez mas" Casi ordeno mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, situando uno de sus brazos tras su pequeña espalda y haciendo gestos y movimientos al hablar con la otra. "Me dijiste que irías a una fiesta en la casa ROR" Comenzó.

"Y eso es justo lo que-" Intervino el lagarto, solo para ser interrumpido por un gesto amenazante del contrarió.

Mike se aclaro la garganta y continuó "Como decía" cerró su único ojo de manera impaciente "Me dijiste que irías a una fiesta en la casa ROR, y que 'supuestamente' volverías exactamente a la una de la mañana, cosa que no hiciste" Abrió su ojo y le envió una mala mirada. "Me dejaste solo con los libros de texto, llegaste a quien sabe que hora de la madrugada y sobre todo ahora me dices que pasaste la mayor parte de ese tiempo con_ Johnny Wortingthon_, el sujeto que me me despreció y dejo en ridículo en público" Prácticamente escupió las ultimas palabras con una pizca de veneno y desagrado, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Randall "¡Y no solo eso!" Añadió soltando una risita irónica "¡Ahora me entero que estas _enamorado_ de ese idiota!"

"¡Y-yo no dije que estaba 'Enamorado' de el!" Se defendió en un chillido avergonzado mientras las escamas de su rostro adquirían una tonalidad roja y su boca se fruncía en un gesto de pena.

El pequeño monstruo verde lo señalo acusador con un dedo "¡Vamos Randy! ¡Me acabas de demostrar que te gusta!"

"¡Yo jamás hice eso!" Le reclamó

"¡Pero no niegas que estas enamorado de el!"

"¡Deja de decir cosas como esas!"

"¡Lo haré cuando lo admitas! ¡Admite que estas enamorado del idiota Wortingthon!"

"¡Deacuerdo, tu ganas ¿Bien?! ¡Lo admito, estoy enamorado de Johnny! ¡Estoy enamorado del 'idiota' a quien mas odias! ¡¿Por qué lo haces ver tan mal?! ¡¿Te das cuanta de que deberías estar feliz por mi?!"

"¡¿Y quién dijo que no lo estoy?!"

"¡Tú!"

"¡Yo jamas hice eso! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!"

"¡¿Entonces por que gritas?!"

"¡No lo se!"

Randall parpadeo sorprendido por un segundo antes de echarse a reír con Fuerza. "¿Sabes que te ves como un par de idiotas, ¿no?"

Mike sonrió con ligereza, asintiendo mínimamente y caminando con lentitud hacia su cama. Un momento de silencio inquietante surgió entre los dos hasta que Mike hablo "Lo siento" Se disculpó al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

El lagarto morado esbozo una sonrisa sube y le acompaño sentándose a su lado "¿Por que lo sientes?"

El bajo la mirada con animó decaído "Por... Por todo"

"No te preocupes por eso" Mike volvió la vista hacia el cuando sintió que su mano superior posarse sobre su cabeza, encontrarse con una sonrisa comprensiva y un gesto de tranquilidad. El sonrío de igual manera, incapaz de evitar la chispa de culpa que comenzaba a crecer en el.

"Yo reaccione peor cuando lo bese" Soltó Randall de pronto.

"¡¿Que tú que?!" Grito exaltado, saltando de la cama con un rostro de pura sorpresa, permaneciendo de píe mientras su compañero encogía su cuerpo levemente.

"¿L-lo dije en voz alta?" Pregunto jugando con sus dedos.

"¡Si!" Gruño entre dientes Mike, obteniendo únicamente un 'O-oh' y una mirada avergonzada como repuesta. Frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera y enviándole una mirada de muerte a Randall respiro con dificultad. Llevo su mano derecha a su rostro y soltó un descomunal suspiro.

"Mike..." Llamo la voz decaída de Randall.

El monstruo de un solo ojo suspiró de nuevo y dirigió su mirada en dirección a su compañero, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de su posición. Randall se encontraba aún sentado en la cama, cabizbajo mientras su mirada parecía perforar el piso de la habitación. Sus frondas se encontraban caídas hacia atrás y su larga cola colgaba desde el borde de su cama.

Gimió con malestar y tuvo que contener el impulso de correr hacia la puerta para escapar de esa incomoda situación "Randy..." Comenzó caminando hacia el, dando un saltitó sentándose a su lado. "Tú, ya sabes, yo... Lo siento" Mike reprimió la necesidad de soltar orto gemido doloroso al caer en cuenta de que las palabras no sonaron realmente sinceras.

Se quito la gorra y jugo con ella entre sus manos unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo "Y-Yo, ya sabes, es solo que..." Se mordió el labio ¿Realmente eso era todo lo que podía decir? Exhalando suavemente decidió que debería intentarlo a cuenta nueva "Randy, Yo-Yo te considero un amigó, el primero de echo" Rió amargado mientras acariciaba el logotipo de MU en la parte delantera de su gorra "Y para mí, esto de 'Ser un buen amigo' Es algo nuevo..." Murmuró "Yo realmente no quiero perderlo" Admitió volteando la cabeza hacia el reptil a su lado, sin reprimir una sonrisa al ver como este hacía lo mismo con una mirada de ojos brillantes "¿Pero sabes? Independientemente de lo que yo piense de ese idio-... de Wortingthon" Se corrigió "Creo que si el, tú sabes, si el te hace feliz, creo que realmente se merece una oportunidad" Terminó con una sonrisa sin desviar la mirada de un sonriente Randall. "La oportunidad de que yo no le arroje algo a la cabeza"

Randall rió ante la ultima afirmación de Mike. Borrando su sonrisa por un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo "No te preocupes, de todas formas, no termino muy bien" Murmuró apartando la mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues, digamos que yo... Yo lo besé primero"

"¡Oh! B-bueno, eso no me lo esperaba..." Mike murmuró "Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

El lagarto jugó con sus manos antes de continuar "El... El me devolvió el beso pero, se separó de mí poco después"

Ok, Mike realmente estaba confundido ahora "¡Espera, espera! ¿El te beso y luego te apartó?"

Randall asintió en silenció.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota?!"

"¿Eh?"

Mike se bajo de nuevo de la cama, situándose frente a Randall con el ceño fruncido y los brazos a la altura de su cadera. Rechinando sus dientes en una mueca de enfado musitó "¿Que es lo que pasó exactamente?"

Los hombros de el reptil decayeron al igual que sus frondas antes de responder "P-Pues, en algún momento de la fiesta... Nos quedamos solos. Estábamos hablando y yo... Lo bese y el... El me correspondió..."

"Si, si. Esa parte ya la tengo clara, lo que quiero saber por que te aparto" Intervino Mike en tono ansioso.

"Es que en ese momento alguien nos vio. Johnny se percato de eso y me... Empujo" Randall soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado "Luego de eso me evito toda la noche" Su voz se quebró "No me dirige la palabra desde entonces"

El monstruo verde entrecerró la mirada y frunció los labios sin saber que hacer, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como animar a su... ¿Amigo?.

_Amigo ..._

Mike sonrió y su animó creció repentinamente, corriendo hacia la puerta gritó "¡Nos vemos mas tarde!" Antes de girar el picaporte y cerrarla con fuerza tras de si, dejando a un abatido Randall sentado sobre su cama.

"¿Adiós?" Exclamo en confusión. Exhalo profundamente y se recostó sobre su espalda, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo decidió que quizás debería intentar dormir un poco, de todas formas no había nada mas interesante que hacer, y el no estaba de humor como para ponerse a cuestionar las acciones de su compañero.

* * *

><p>Comían en silenció, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra. Y hasta ahora parecía que el confiado y espontáneo Mike había saltado por la ventana hace un par de días.<p>

Randall no se encontraba mejor, su estado de ánimo era claramente deprimido y no parecía estar mejorando en lo absoluto.

"Así que..." Comento Mike, jugando con su tenedor mientras dirigía su mirada en dirección a el lagarto.

"Así que..." Repitió, su voz era decaída y no mostraba rastro de emoción mas el aburrimiento. Y a diferencia de su compañero, no se molesto en mover la mirada de su bandeja.

Minutos después una campana se escucho, dando fin a la hora del almuerzo.

Como la sala fue vaciándose lentamente Mike y Randall emprendieron camino hacía la puerta, deteniéndose ante el llamado de una voz que los dos conocían muy bien.

Ambos se voltearon para encontrar a Johnny caminando en su dirección, y Randall no pudo evitar cuestionar el porque no estaba en compañía de los otros miembros de ROR. Para cuando el monstruo con cuernos se posiciono frente a ellos un ambiente incomodo surgió y el lagarto pudo notar la intensa mirada que intercambiaban su compañero y el monstruo de tercer año.

La mirada de Mike era burlona, mas no había una sonrisa presente en su rostro, de el emanaba un aire hostil y Johnny no se veía mas amigable. Su ceño fruncido acentuaba una mirada amenazante mientras su cola se agitaba con lentitud en el aire y sus puños apretados se situaban a la altura de su cintura. Y Randall, el no podría sentirse mas incómodo.

Johnny avanzo con rapidez hacia Randall, y antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar ya se encontraba inmovilizado entre los brazos del mayor mientras este presionaba sus labios entre si. No fue capaz de saber con exactitud cuanto se mantuvieron en esa posición, solo se percato de lo que pasaba al momento que Johnny se apartó por la aparente falta de aire.

No dijo nada, lo único que hizo antes de fue enviarle una sonrisa arrogante a el pequeño monstruo verde y un disimulado guiño a Randall. Los de primer año solo se quedaron allí parados mientras Johnny se alejaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

Mike bufó con una sonrisita, mirando de soslayo a su aún paralizado y muy sonrojado compañero, que solo reacciono al escuchar una carcajada proveniente de el monstruo verde.

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" Chilló Randall.

"Así que, creo que las cosas están mejor entre los dos" Bromeó "No hay de que, por cierto"

El amplió los ojos con sorpresa y se inclino un poco para estar realmente a su altura "M-Mike ¿Tu tuviste que ver en esto?" Preguntó confundido.

Y Mike sonrió y le envió una mirada tranquila "¿Para que son los amigos?"

"Gracias" Exclamó Randall, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

"No hay de que" Repitió negando con la cabeza "Vayamos a clases" Sugirió comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

El reptil suavizo su mirada "Claro" Respondió en voz baja, apresurando su recién iniciado paso para alcanzar a Mike.

Randall no estaba seguro de que era lo mejor. El tener a alguien como Mike a quien poder llamar 'Amigo', o el echo de que las cosas con Johnny parecían mejorar de a poco. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta, el no podría estar mas agradecido con Mike.

Después de todo ¿Para qué son los amigos?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? ¿Se merece reviews? ¿Al menos uno? Estoy ansiosa de saber que piensan. Acerca de la amistad de Randall y Mike, es una de mis cosas favoritas de la película, me molestó la poca importancia que le dieron en ella. Además de la mínima participación de Randall en MU.<strong>

**Y otra duda que tengo ¿Debería hacer un capítulo sobre lo que paso entre Randall y Johnny? ¿Sobre lo que hizo Mike para que Johnny reaccionara así? ¿Los dos quizás?.**

**Y por la reacción de Mike cuando Randall le dijo que el había besado primero, imaginó que es a causa de la sorpresa. No creo que el se imaginaría que su tímido compañero se atreviera a dar el primer paso por si mismo.**

**Me despido enviándole un agradecimiento a todos los que se molestan en leer esta historia.**

_**¡Gracias por leer Dattebayo!**_

_**LaReinaCalabaza**_


End file.
